bloodraynefandomcom-20200222-history
Queen of the Underworld
Queen of the Underworld is the "mother" of the Maraisreq. History The Queen was raised from the Underworld by Marassa, a self-proclaimed voodoo priestess. Somehow, the ribs of Beliar got inside its stomach. Rayne first saw the Queen in the boat graveyard area of Mortton, Louisiana. Rayne, utterly shocked at the size of the creature, fights and kills it. After the queen collapses, Rayne finds the glowing ribs of Beliar in its digestive system. Rayne not knowing about Beliar or Jürgen Wulf, investigates and pulls it out. The ribs instinctively force themselves inside Rayne, then she too collapses. After an unknown time, Jürgen comes to Rayne and uses the hand of Beliar to rip the ribs from Rayne, almost killing her. Powers and abilities This monster is the mother of all Maraisreq and is more powerful than the generic ones, due to the sheer size of the creature. She can produce other Maraisreq out of a hole in its abdomen and attack at medium range. Rayne must attack the queen's legs to make it fall, where Rayne can attack more vital areas, such as the abdomen and head. Tactical information Queen of the Underground appears only after you reach the place where voodoo ritual was performed, so before you go to the waypoint, search the area for weapons and - if you are low on energy - replenish your health by feeding on diseased humans wandering around. When you feel you are ready, enter the fight. Due to her size and height on which her body is situated, both standard attacks and even Bloodrage are useless here, as are firearms. Queen of the Underworld, besides of having high level of health, deals quite a lot of damage with her biting and clawing attacks. What's more, she constantly gives birth to new Maraisreq (much like Maraisreq nests), that will aid her in the battle. Her only weakness are vulnerable legs, that will be cut off by Rayne's blades after few hits, causing Queen to fall. However, severed limbs will regenerate, allowing her to stand up after a while. Direct assault is of no use against this adversary, but there is an easy way to win the battle. Once Queen of the Underworld appears, lure her to one of the bigger isles in the area. Once she stands near the middle of it, pursuing you, start running around her. Do not stop to fight her minions nor to attempt aiming at her legs precisely - just run. You will be in constant move, so neither Queen nor her offspring will be able to hit Rayne, while you, circling around, will have many opportunities to hack off one of her legs - it does not even require direct aim, just run and keep hitting blade attack button, until you hit. When one of her limbs will be finally severed and she will fall, come up to her and attack her with blades (you can enter Bloodrage, but it takes a few seconds, and Queen usually stands up too soon for you to exploit it fully), until she stands up. When it happens, run around her again, until you cause her to fall again. Keep repeating that sequence, and simply ignore Queen's minions - if they are too many or too troublesome, just thin the herd with firearms, don't stop to fight them. The whole fight should take eight, ten minutes tops. Gallery Матерь подземелий.jpg|Queen Of The Underworld shows her face Navigation Category:Maraisreq Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters Category:BloodRayne characters Category:Female characters Category:Antagonists